


O  Re-encontro (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AFEOH, F/M, Fbwft, Goldalski, Jakweenie, Queenob
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Queenie e Jacob se reencontram algum tempo depois da aventura mágica que ocorreu em Nova Iorque.





	O  Re-encontro (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Minha primeira fanfic de “Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam”, pertencente ao universo de Harry Potter.  
> (2) Contém Spoilers do filme.  
> (3) Minha primeira fanfic com esse casal. 
> 
> Uma Boa Leitura a Todos ^^

Jacob observava, com um misto de curiosidade e intriga, a mulher loira que estava parada à sua frente. Não sabia de onde, mas sentia que a conhecia de algum lugar. Ela sorria para ele, um sorriso cálido e acolhedor, que o fazia se sentir bem consigo mesmo, e não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta. A mulher se aproximou dele lentamente, o som dos saltos de seus sapatos ecoando pela pastelaria. Ela tocava com uma mão no casaco peludo de cores claras e tinha uma bolsa na outra. Seus olhos cinzentos brilhavam de satisfação e alegria contida. Ela parou mesmo em frente dele e se olharam por longos momentos. Ele tinha vontade de lhe dizer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas não sabia por onde começar. Sentia que estava reencontrando uma velha amiga, embora nunca a tivesse visto de lado nenhum.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou a mulher, e ele percebeu que sua voz era suave e delicada.

– Oi! – Respondeu, automaticamente. Hesitou um pouco, mas questionou – Que deseja?

– Quero esse bolinho. – Pediu ela, apontando para um bolo em forma de Niffler (1), embora houvesse uma grande variedade de criaturas mágicas, como Erumpents e Demiguises. – Parece ser delicioso.

– Tudo o que é fabricado nessa pastelaria é de qualidade. – Afirmou Jacob, com veemência, e ela alargou seu sorriso, ficando ainda mais bela. Ele sentiu sua respiração ficando presa em sua garganta por uns momentos e soltou um ruído estrangulado. Ela deu uma risadinha divertida e ele sentiu seu rosto ficando quente. Tossiu, incomodado consigo mesmo. Para quebrar aquele momento, calçou umas luvas de pano e retirou o bolo de dentro da vitrine. Se moveu para procurar um saco e, pelo canto do olho, viu o olhar de interesse da mulher ao observar sua loja. Ela caminhava pelo local, observando atentamente cada criação sua, e ele não conseguiu evitar sentir uma pontada de orgulho em seu peito. Ele tinha conseguido abri-la graças à maleta que um desconhecido tinha deixado em seus pés, quando se esbarraram e, quando viu seu interior, viu que tinha uma carta com ovos, dizendo que aqueles ovos occami o ajudariam em realizar seu maior desejo. Ele, mesmo não sabendo o quão valiosos eles eram, nesse mesmo dia foi ao banco, onde aceitaram seu empréstimo e, em poucas semanas, a “Pastelaria Kowalski” foi inaugurada.

– Sua loja é muito bonita. – Elogiou ela, regressando ao balcão – Todos os bolos são criativos e cheiram deliciosamente bem.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, sentindo suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Não entendia o porque de uma mulher tão graciosa como ela estar metendo conversa com um ex-soldado aposentado, que tinha lutado na Primeira Guerra Mundial, que nada tinha de atrativo para o gênero feminino, mas ele estava gostando da atenção. Ela ajeitou o chapéu que tinha em cima de seus cachinhos loiros e ele, percebendo que ainda tinha o bolo na mão, guardou no saco e lhe entregou. Suas mãos se tocaram e ele estremeceu, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Um perfume agradável entrou por suas narinas, era doce e suave. A mulher ruborizou e afastou rapidamente sua mão. Ficaram por uns momentos em silêncio, enquanto ela baixava a cabeça e procurava algumas moedas dentro da bolsa. Pagou, e ele tocou em sua próprias mãos, ainda sentindo a maciez da pele feminina, seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra o peito. Ela se afastou em direção à porta e Jacob hesitou um pouco, mas teve coragem para perguntar:

– Senhora, como se chama? – Ela parou e se virou para ele. Sorriu e respondeu:

– Sou Queenie Goldstein, e sou uma senhorita. – Ele ficou satisfeito por saber o nome da mulher, mas envergonhado por lhe ter feito aquela pergunta.

– E você? – Perguntou Queenie, com uma expressão neutra, como se já soubesse a resposta.

– Jacob Kowalski. – Falou, sua voz enrouquecendo um pouco e ela disse, com um olhar intenso:

– Muito prazer, Jacob.

– Igualmente. – Devolveu ele, pensando que se sentiria desconfortável com um olhar daqueles mas, pelo contrário, se sentia bem.

– Até um dia, Jacob. – Falou Queenie, e abriu a porta, saindo da loja.

– Até um dia, senhorita. – Respondeu ele, observando ela se afastando. Não sabia o porque, mas só desejava que ela regressasse o mais depressa possível. Sua presença tinha lhe trazido sensações familiares, como se a conhecesse de algum lugar, e que tivesse passado bons momentos com ela. Suspirou, sem saber se aquela mulher voltaria ou não a entrar em sua loja.

– Queenie… - Sussurrou, saboreando o nome da mulher em seus lábios, o perfume adocicado desaparecendo aos poucos. Era um nome belo, tal como ela.

Algumas pessoas entraram na pastelaria e ele suspirou, voltando ao trabalho, mas seus pensamentos fixos na mulher loira. Queenie observava, no fundo da rua, os No-Majs (2) entrando na loja. Tocou em seus lábios e sorriu, se lembrando do selinho que tinha dado nele, antes de sua memória ter sido apagada pela chuva. Antes de aparatar, pensou que amanhã estaria ali novamente, para comprar mais um bolo, e para o ver.

 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic. Eu adorei escrevê-la. Decidi fazer depois de ter assistido o filme que, tenho que afirmar, é fantástico! Se puderem, vão assistir, super recomendo! Por favor, comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs: D 
> 
> OoOoO 
> 
> Notas:  
> (1) Niffler, uma criatura que gosta de caçar tesouros e é atraída por coisas brilhantes, uma das preferidas de Newt Scamander;  
> (2) Versão Americana para Muggles (Trouxas).


End file.
